Liasons Series Book 2: Third Times the Charm
by WelshCanuck
Summary: When the past comes back to haunt one of the sister all three of thier lives are at risk as a mortal looks for his revenge. Only this mortal has a demon behind him.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know its been a awhile sinece I had something new up. But life tends to get a bit crazy for me during the summer months and this year was no exception. This is the sequel to Dangerous Liasons which I would recommend you read first. ...Enjoy

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

**Third Times the Charmed**

* * *

Her sisters weren't home so she had the Manor to herself for the time been. She sat there thinking of the years that they had been witches. They had come across some pretty incredible stuff, that three years ago she wouldn't of even dreamed possible. Now it was an ever day occurrence. 

She got up and headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat. "Ok so we have nothing and over here, and we also have nothing over here. Ok who forgot to go shopping?" She yelled out to the empty house.

"Uh that would be you." Her sister said from behind her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey. I didn't hear you come in."

"That would be because you were to busy yelling at the Manor." Her sister laughed at her.

"Yeah well I was hungry. I had to take it out on someone. And you guys weren't around, so I picked the Manor."

"Phoebs you are always hungry. Now get out of my kitchen and let me start dinner." Piper told her

"Ok, but if we have no food, how are you going to cook anything?" Phoebe looked at her sisters knowingly.

"Well that is why you are going to go and unload the back of the jeep." Piper just smiled at her youngest sister as she made her way around the kitchen.

"See I knew there would be a catch." Phoebe replied as she headed to the door.

Heading out to the Jeep Phoebe saw Prue pull in to the driveway. "Hey Prue."

"Hey Phoebe. How was school?" Prue asked as she grabbed her camera gear from the car.

"Good I guess. I just wrote my exam. I'm just glad this week is finally over."

Draping her arm over her sisters shoulder Prue pulled her into a small hug. "I'm sure you did great Phoebs. Don't worry."

"Oh I won't worry as long as the demons leave me alone for the next week. Just long enough for me to study for the one I have next Wednesday and recharge."

"Come on I'll help you with these." Prue said grabbing a bag from the back.

--- ----

The sisters bantered back and forth about their day during dinner and then all got ready for another night at P3.

* * *

Earlier that day in another part of California: 

"Man you have to let this go."

"I can't. She ruined my life. Twice. She will not be so lucky the third time. After all isn't the old saying third times the charm?"

"Yeah but I still say it's not worth it."

"Look, either you are with me or against me. And if you're against me then you already know too much." He said with an evil smile

"Look I'm with you. But the first trick will be to get out of here."

"Don't you worry about that. I have that covered. Just be ready tonight at 11."

"Ok then what?"

"Then?" he said. "Then I get my revenge." He started to laugh as the thoughts echoed throughout his mind.

* * *

P3 that night: 

"Piper I told you we were getting low on beer. But oh no you didn't listen and now look at me. I look like I took a swim in a beer vat." Phoebe told her sister trying to dry herself off after the beer tap spit beer all over her.

"Phoebe I said I was sorry. But if you knew why didn't you just change it." Piper said trying not to laugh at Phoebe.

"Yeah well next time I'll do that. Look I'm going home. I'll see you two in the morning." Phoebe said giving her sister a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry Pipe. I'm not mad at you."

"Good, because I hate it when you're mad at me." Piper replied. "Night Pheebs."

"Night Phoebe." Prue called out to her but over the loud music she wasn't heard. "So Pipe. Is she mad at you?"

"No. A bit upset, but not mad." Piper answered as she watched Phoebe walk up the steps of the club.

"Lucky you."

"Yeah. So did I really hear you right tonight, that you're taking tomorrow off?" Piper asked not quite believing that her oldest sister would do that.

"Yep. I wanted to spend the day with you two. We haven't really spent the day together for awhile. With you here, Phoebe trying to study and me working."

"Not to mention demon attacks." Piper added. "But Prue she won't do anything we both know that. She has her last final on Wednesday. She'll stay up in her room to study only coming out to answer the call of her stomach."

"I know. But we'll just have to get her to take a break." Prue said laughing at Pipers comment about Phoebe.

"Yeah we'll that may be easier said then done." Piper laughed.

"True. But I think after three years of Demon busting we can handle Phoebe."

"Hmm maybe." Piper answered

"Yeah. Look I'm heading out to. I'm beat. See you in the morning." Prue said giving her sister a quick kiss. "Night sweetie."

"Night Prue."

* * *

They had escaped their hell and were now driving towards San Francisco. Entering the out skirts of the city they knew that they would have to be very careful. 

"So where to know?"

"A nice little club called P3. She's owns it with her sisters."

"So what, we just go in there and grab her?"

"No you moron. We wait for her to come outside."

"And if she's not alone?"

"Then we follow her and wait until she is alone."

They pulled into the parking lot of P3 and waited. It was just past 1AM and there were still a great number of people coming and going from the popular nightspot.

"Busy place."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking." He said. Then suddenly something caught his eye. "Oh this is perfect."

"What?"

"There." He pointed.

"That her?"

"No, better. It's one of her sisters." He answered with a smile. "She would do anything for one of her sisters. So this could work out better then I had ever hoped."

"So now we move."

"Now we move. Be careful though, two of them are trained in martial arts. I'm not sure which two."

"Thanx for the warning."

"Hey I could have let you find out the hard way." He replied. "Come on lets go."

They got out of the car and walked towards her. Then as she turned around to the sounds of footsteps a wet rag was quickly placed over her nose and mouth. Suddenly breathing in the drug she went limp in their arms. Picking her up quickly, they made their way to the car and drove off. Leaving the power of three one sister short.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in the night thirsty, she headed down to the kitchen to get a drink of juice. Upon walking up the stairs, out of habit she checked on her sisters. Opening the first door she could make out the shape of a body in the bed. Curled up in a little ball, she had to chuckle quietly at the site before her. Quietly closing the door she made her way to the next room. Opening the door she was surprised to find the bed empty. Stepping into the room more, she wondered where her sister could be. Turning and walking towards the bathroom incase she was in there. However she knew as soon as she saw the bathroom door open that her sister was not in the bathroom.

"Ok one other place to check before I really start to panic." She said to herself as she made her way up to the attic. Opening the door and turning on the light she could feel the panic starting to rise in her. Where the hell was her sister?

Running back downstairs she went to wake the one sister that she did know where she was. "Phoebe wake up." Getting no response she shock her sister more. "Phoebe!"

"Um what? I'm trying to sleep here sister. In case you forgot I've had a very stressful week with exams, not to mention the fact that I haven't seen Cole in weeks. So this had better be good." Phoebe answered back to her older sister a bit miffed that she had woken her.

"Well I'm terribly sorry, but our other sister seems to be missing. She's not in her bed, and I've checked the bathroom and the attic."

Feeling a little remorseful for yelling at her sister now, Phoebe rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up and made her way out of her warm bed. "Did you check the kitchen?"

"I was down there earlier and didn't see her."

"Ok maybe she's just not back from P3 yet." Phoebe said with hope.

"Phoebe, it's four in the morning."

"Well maybe she ran into someone she knew and went for coffee or pizza. You know that is what you're supposed to do when you close down the clubs. Go and grab a late pizza." Phoebe said half hoping.

"I don't think she went for pizza Phoebe. She left not that long after you."

"Piper what are you saying? That Prue was taking by a demon or something?" Phoebe said starting to get worried herself.

"I don't know Phoebs. All I know is she left not ten minutes after you. She was tired and said that she was coming home. Now I wake up and she is no where to be found." Piper said getting upset and concerned for her sisters' disappearance.

Pulling Piper into a hug Phoebe tried to reassure her that everything would be fine. "She's strong Piper. She'll be ok." Phoebe also said those words for her own benefit. She was worried about Prue. If it was supernatural related then what better way to take out the Charmed ones then to get Prue first. She was their big sister, the unspoken leader of the three. She also had the strongest power, at least that was how Phoebe always saw it.

"Piper let's call Leo and see if '_they'_ know anything."

"Ok but if it's not related to our world then he may not be able to help." Piper answered

"Leo!" They both called out.

Soon Phoebes room was filled with the familiar blue light of their Whitelighter orbing in. As soon as Leo saw Piper and Phoebes faces he knew that what ever the reason for calling him had something to do with Prue.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked as Piper approached him and started to cry into his chest. Wrapping his arms around his fiancée he just held her.

"Prue is missing." Phoebe said. "We were wondering if you could see if '_they'_ know anything."

"Sure. Are you two gonna be ok for a few minutes?" Leo asked but looking down at Piper.

"Yeah we should." Phoebe answered

"Ok, I'll be right back." He said as he kissed Piper on the top of her head and led her back to Phoebe. Orbing out he could see the lost look in both sisters' eyes.

* * *

**Down at the docks:**

"Ok so now what?"

"Now, you make your way over the my fathers island. Dump her body there and in the mean time I'll call her sister to come and get her."

"What if she doesn't come?"

"Oh she'll come. These three are almost too predictable. Their weakness is their love for each other, always was. And taking Prue was perfect. I owed her one for messing with my plans years ago. She always thought that she was so cool: class president, captain of the cheerleading team. Well who's in charge now." He said looking down at Prue in disgust.

"Ok. You want me to waiit for you there?"

"I'll be there late tomorrow afternoon. That way we can both greet her, when she arrives. I will get my revenge. Now go and be careful. We don't want the Coast Guard to catch you."

"I'm gone. Until tomorrow then." He turned and walked back into the wheelhouse of the boat and waited while two other guys loaded Prue onto the boat, securing her in a lower cabin. Once secure, the other two left the boat and then he pulled out to an island of uncertainty.

* * *

Leo orbed back to the Manor not very long after he had left. "Hey you two how you doing?" Leo asked as he orbed into the living room.

"Hey. Anything?" Piper whispered

"Uh yeah maybe. Why are we whispering?"

Piper just pointed at the sleeping form of her baby sister on her lap. "Busy week."

"Oh."

"So what did you find out?" Piper asked anxious to get her sister back.

"Well there is a rumour going around that a lower level demon is trying to make some waves."

"What kind of waves?"

"Well he usually gets humans to do his dirty work for him. He finds someone with a grudge against a witch and uses that to his advantage."

"So he has found someone with a grudge against Prue and now is using that against us?" Piper asked

"Yes and no. It my not be Prue that this person has a grudge against. It could be you or Phoebe."

"So then this person takes Prue to get to one of us?"

"It could be that way yeah. Look Piper I'm sorry I can't help you anymore. But they don't know any more then that." He said as he sat down beside her puling her into a hug. "We'll find her Piper."

"We have to Leo. Phoebe and I would die without her."

"We will. Now why don't you curl up by Phoebe and try and get some sleep. I'll stay I promise."

"Ok, I love you." She said as she leaned up and kissed him

"Love you too." Returning the kiss. "Now get some sleep."

* * *

She woke to the pounding in her head, and the noise of the engines didn't help any. The last thing she remembered was walking out of P3 and heading home. She heard the engines change gears as they slowed down. She sat up carefully and tried her powers on the door. Nothing happened. _'Ok what the hell happened to my powers?'_ She thought.

She could see out the small cabin window that it was still dark, but that daylight was trying to break through. Suddenly she was jerked forward as she felt them hit something. At first the only thing to be heard was the sound of the engine. Then she could hear a key in the door.

"Well you're awake. Good that means I don't have to carry you a shore." He said as he pulled her off the bed roughly. Pushing her towards the door, and up to the upper deck.

"Jump."

"Excuse me."

"I said jump, it's not that far. Besides if you don't jump out now, I will throw you out. The choice is yours."

Prue looked at him again and then stepped carefully over the rail of the bow of the boat. Bending down she made the three-ft jump down to the water.

"Now don't go anywhere." He said as he headed back to the wheelhouse. Putting the boat into reverse he slowly back away from the beach leaving Prue standing in the water up to her knees.

"Wait, you can't just leave me here!" She called out, yet he didn't hear her. Or he didn't want to. As she watched him drive across the water. "Great." She said.

Making here way ashore Prue tried to study the land around her. However she decided that she would wait until it was daylight out before she really started to get her barrings. So she found a soft spot on the sand with a log to her back and went to sleep. Thinking only of her sisters that she knew in a few hours would be starting to worry about her.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sun rose and filled Phoebes room with sunlight as it slowly made its way skyward. Piper woke and spotted Leo sitting in Phoebes chair in the corner of her room. She could see that he too had just woken up. "Hey you." She said with a small smile.

"Hey yourself. You sleep ok?" He asked

"Actually yeah. Sharing with Phoebe is better when she's worried."

"How's that?"

"She doesn't kick as much. She's just more clingy."

"Oh." Leo said in understanding. "So what are we going to do about Prue?"

"Well first I have to let Phoebe know what's going on. And we'll have to figure everything out from there. Maybe start scrying first off."

"Ok, I'll go downstairs and wait for you two. I'll get the map and the crystal while I'm at it." He said as he got up and kissed Piper before heading downstairs.

Phoebe had woken up just before Leo had left the room and was a bit worried about what Piper had said about figuring things out. Piper looked down at her sleeping sister only to find her awake. "Hey there."

"Hi." Phoebe said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked thought already knowing the answer.

"I'm scared Piper. I tried last night to be strong but I can't. I can't lose her Piper." Phoebe answered as a new set of tears ran down her face.

"I know Phoebe, I'm scared too, but we have to hold on to the thought that we will find her." Piper reassured her sister as they stayed on the bed just holding each other.

"So what did Leo find out last night?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"They think it may be demon related but aren't sure at this point."

"What do you mean they're not sure?"

"Well it seems that there is a low level demon that uses humans to do his dirty work so to speak."

"I'm not following." Phoebe said confused.

"He looks for humans that are holding a grudge against someone. Usually a witch. Then manipulates that person into killing the other."

"Ok so what does this have to do with us? I mean the only people we've ticked off lately are demons and Warlocks. Oh and the Source could probably be counted in that too."

"That's the part we have to figure out. Leo thinks that maybe there is someone from one of our pasts that's holding a grudge against us. Whether it's you, me or even Prue. If it's you or me, what better way to get to us by taking Prue?"

"Ok so we're back to making up lists again?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah. Unless you can come up with something else."

"Nope. Sounds good to me. In fact I think I still have mine from the whole Abby thing."

They headed downstairs to try scrying as Leo had suggested earlier. Hoping that they would find Prue safe and they could just get on with their lives.

"Piper why don't you do this I'll go up and check the book on this guy?" Phoebe suggested as she went back upstairs before Piper could even answer. Phoebe just wanted some alone time. She tried last night to be strong for Piper but she wasn't sure how much longer she could. She needed Prue more then she was willing to admit. She had been the only Mother that Phoebe had ever known. "Oh god Prue please be safe." She said to no one as she walked towards the pedestal that held the BOS.

* * *

_**Back at the Beach:**_

Prue woke to the sun beaming down on her face, the warmth almost made her forget what had happened the night before though as she lay in the sand everything came back to her. Sitting up she pulled herself against the log as she watched the sun creep higher into the sky. Her thoughts turned to her sisters and how they must be fretting right about now. And the other thought that worried her even more was why her powers had not worked yesterday on the boat. Sitting against the log her thoughts again went to her sisters, she tried to Astral project to them. After five minutes of no luck she gave up. Realizing that there must be a demon or warlock involved that was blocking her powers.

Standing up she looked around at her surroundings. In front of her was the sea and behind her was a cliff that went almost straight up except for a few spots that looked like maybe she could climb up. She could see down the beach but it didn't look anymore promising. She could also tell that there were vast trees on the top of the cliff. "Ok Prue this is survival 101, stranded on a strange island with no water or food. And they say Survivor is tough, whatever, at least they had rice." Prue said. "Ok so do I stand here and talk to myself or do I see what I can find?" she paused a minute as if waiting for an answer. "Ok, so we look around but not to far from this spot. I have a feeling that I should remember where here is." She commented as she made her way down the beach.

* * *

_**At the Manor:**_

Phoebe had been looking in the BOS in the attic but as of yet had found nothing that led to their demon. Finding nothing, she made her way back downstairs and found herself in Prue's room. Flopping down on the bed she just enveloped the smells around her. She just wanted her sister back, was that too much to ask? She lay on the bed and had almost fallen back to sleep when her arm brushed against the bear that sat on Prue's bed, pulling her into a premonition.

* * *

Piper had tried scrying for her sister to no avail. She wondered if Phoebe was having anymore luck then she was.

"Leo I'm going to go check on Phoebe." She said as she headed for the stairs.

"Piper."

"Yeah?" she asked as she looked at him

he held his eyes towards her, "I get the feeling that Phoebe wants to be alone right now."

"I know Leo, but she also needs someone to let her know that everything will be ok. That we'll figure this out." She said and then turned and walked up the stairs. "Together."

Piper was heading for the attic when she heard the sudden gasp that she immediately recognized as the sound her sister makes at the start of a premonition. Turning into Prue's room Piper immediately saw that her sister was in the middle of a premonition. Sitting beside her on the bed she just waited until she came out of it.

Then just as suddenly as it started it ended. Phoebe gasped and then saw Piper sitting beside her.

"Phoebe are you ok?"

"I think so."

"What did you see?" Piper asked afraid of the answer, yet hopeful all at once.

"I saw Prue. At first it looked like she was in some sort of cabin and then I saw her on a beach."

"A beach?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't tell where." Phoebe answered. "Oh Piper we have to find her. I have very bad feeling about this."

Placing her arm over Phoebes shoulder she pulled her in. "I know honey and we will."

They stayed there a few more minutes before they were interrupted by the sound of the phone.

"Halliwell residence."

"Well hello Halliwell residence. I am an old friend of the family."

Not recognizing the voice the conversation continued. "How can I help you?"

"Actually it is I that can help you."

"And how is that?"

"I heard that you were missing a sister." He said casually.

At first she didn't know how to respond. She just sat there with the phone in her hand. Then she got a fire in her that she didn't think she even had. "Where is she?" as the realization hit her as to who she was talking to. The person that had taken her big sister.

"Oh now that is for me to know and you to find out isn't it?" he laughed at her

"Ok then what do you want?"

"Oh I think you know. But I'll make it easier for you. Go down to Pier 69 at the Fisherman's dockyard. Ask for the Lady Rose. Once there, climb aboard and let the deckhand know who you are. They will take you to your sister."

"How do we know this is not a trick?" she asked thinking this could be a demon after their powers.

"I think you know that I am not messing around." He replied as he hung up the phone.

Staring at the phone she wasn't sure what to do. Then, as her sister instincts kicked in she grabbed her sisters hand and ran out of the room.

"Whoa what's going on?"

"Prue is going on, now come on." She cried as she ran down the stairs. Trying to fill in the other sister on the way down.

"Leo come on we have to go."

"I can't." He replied sadly.

"What do you mean you can't? We just got a call from Prue's kidnapper and you have to go where?"

"I'm sorry, but I just got called."

"You know those guys have lousy timing?"

"I know, I'll make it up to you, I promise." He said as he leaned over and kissed Piper good-bye.

* * *

The two sisters made their way down to the docks. It wasn't exactly the kind of area that women should hang around, but for their sister, Piper and Phoebe were willing to take that risk.

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"This is where he said."

"Ok so here we are now what?"

"I guess we climb aboard."

"Let me be the first to say I don't like this."

"Point taken." She replied. "Hello. Is anyone here."

She was greeted with silence. Suddenly they heard the sounds of the engines starting.

"Ok that I don't like."

"That would make two of us."

They made their way around the boat but could not get into the wheelhouse. They then made their way into the interior of the vessel and found the cabins. Finding a cabin they checked inside and first noticed nothing, until they were about to leave. The door closed on them and they found themselves trapped in the cabin.

"Piper what is going on?"

"I'm not sure Phoebs, but if this leads us to Prue, I think we can handle it."

"You're right Piper. I'm just scared."

Pulling Phoebe into a hug Piper tried to reassure her sister. "It'll be ok Phoebs. You'll see."

"Promise?"

"Don't I always. Beside Prue would never leave us. That you could take to the bank."

They sat on the bed just holding each other. Until such time they came to their destination. Then they would discover everything, or would they. There was so much to answer for and neither sister knew what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Prue walked down the beach until she came across another cliff. The only way around it would be to swim. Checking up the side of the cliff in front of her she realized that there was no way up that way either, so she turned around and headed back to where she started.

Getting back to where she had spent the night she sat on the log and thought about the situation that she was faced with. No powers, no power of three and most of all no sisters. _Funny,_ she thought, _Over the years we have got closer. So close that I miss them when they are not around_. Getting up Prue decided to check down the other side of the beach.

Walking for about an hour she decided to head back again. At least there she knew of a somewhat sheltered area to sleep and she also knew that there was a way up the cliff. She was almost back again when she heard the sound of a boat motor.

She ran down the rest of the beach hoping to see the boat and for them to see her. As she got closer to her spot she could see the boat getting closer. Running out into the water, to just below her knees, she waved her hands to get the attention of the driver. Seeing the boat turning more in her direction she was relived._ 'Now I can get back to the Manor and figure this out.'_ She thought.

Then just as soon as her relief washed over her it was soon filled with despair, as she recognized the boat as the same one that she was forced off of the night before. Standing at the water edge she just watched as it came closer into shore.

* * *

Piper and Phoebe had sat on the bed in the cabin, as there was not much else that they could do. Phoebe was getting a bit restless after two hours but Piper had somehow managed to calm her down.

"Piper I have a very bad felling about all of this."

"I know Phoebe so do I."

It was then she noticed it. "Um, Piper is it my imagination or do the engines seem to be getting slower." Phoebe stated as she got off teh bed and went to the small portale.

"I was just thinking the same thing myself." Piper agreed as she joined her sister at the small wondow in the bedroom.

"So know what?"

"What? We can't go anywhere so I guess we wait."

As they heard the engines come almost to a stop they then heard a key in the cabin door. Turning around to face whoever was there both sisters were ready for a fight, only to be met by the barrel of a gun.

"Out." He commanded

At first they didn't move until he yelled it again. They then slowly made their way out of the cabin each holding the hand of the other for reassurance and support. They climbed up the steps and made their way outside. Walking out to the deck they could see that they were in a small cove. Piper could see the large cliffs that ascended high above the beach in front of her and the same further down the beach to the right. They were pushed to the front of the boat where another man was standing there. Both of them with masks on so they could not see who it was.

"Get out." The second man said

"Excuse me?" Piper said

"I said get out."

Phoebe looked over the edge of the boat and realized that the water they were in was not shallow but actually quite deep. She then turned to the shore and could see that if they jumped they would have a bit of a swim ahead of them. She thought for minute and knew that both her and Piper were strong swimmers, and that they could probably make it in no time at all. Good thing that Prue's not here she thought. As she looked towards the shore she could make out a person standing in the water but then just stopped at her knees. "Prue" she said to herself. Looking over at Piper she motioned with her eyes towards the beach. Piper in turn looked and she too saw their oldest sister standing at the water edge. They both then realized that they would jump if only to get to Prue.

"Ok we're going." As they both stepped over the rail so they stood on the edge. They were just about to jump when the first man grabbed Phoebe and glared at Piper through his mask.

"This is from an old friend." Lifting his rifle up he brought it down hard on Phoebes head sending her world into blackness, as she fell into the water.

Piper watched in horror as the man brought the rifle down onto Phoebes head and her world seemed to go in slow motion as she watched her baby sister then fall into the water below her.

--- ----

Prue ran out to the water further then she dared. Ever since her Mothers death she would not go into the water. She saw the boat approach and then it just stopped about 50ft from shore. She then saw movement on the upper deck and she could make out four people. It was then that she recognized two of them: Her sisters. At first they didn't move, but then she saw them step over the rail to jump into the water. She realized that for the two of them it would be no problem to swim that distance. Then to her horror she watched as one of the men grabbed one of her sisters and then bring his gun down on her head. Prue just froze in fright as she saw her now unconscious sister fall into the water and disappear below the surface.

--- ----

"PHOEBE!" Piper screamed as she didnt hesitate and jumped in after Phoebe who had sunken below the waters surface.

Piper hit the surface of the water and quickly turned downward towards the seabed. Focusing she looked for her sister that should be right there beside her. She had followed Phoebe by a split second and there was no way that she could have gone very far.

"PHOEBE!" Prue yelled as she stood the edge or the water in shock. She had heard Piper scream and then jump in after Phoebe and had even started to move further into the water to help her. But she froze. She couldn't go any further. She found herself torn between going back to the beach or going to help Piper. She also watched helplessly as the boat reversed its engines and started out of the cove. There was an eerie silence over the cove as Prue stood and watched where Piper had gone in. Then she saw Piper emerge from the surface gasping for breath. She couldn't tell, from the angle that she was at, if she had Phoebe or not. Then she noticed that Piper was swimming towards the shore backwards. In the way a person would if they were bringing someone into shore. Prue almost held her breath for what seemed the longest time. As Piper got closer Prue stepped carefully forward.

"Piper."

"Prue help me here please." Piper almost begged

"Ok I got her." Prue said as she stepped forward again and pulled Phoebe from Pipers arms.

Lifting her sister up Prue carried her ashore with Piper right behind her. Setting Phoebe down Prue and Piper began CPR in hope that they would save their sister.

After about two minutes Phoebe choked on the water in her lungs as she tried to bring air into her.

Prue turned Phoebe over to her side and pat her back to get the water out of her system. "Ok baby get it out. Your ok." Prue reassured her

After coughing up water Phoebe fell back to the sand and closed her eyes. The throbbing in her head was too much to handle as she once again passed out.

Prue looked down at Phoebe and then up at Piper. At first there was no reaction at all as Piper was also looking down at Phoebe praying that she would be ok.

"Piper?"

Looking up into her big sisters eyes Piper almost fell apart. Leaning forward she embraced Prue in a hug.

"Ok Piper I got you."

"Prue I was so scared."

"I know so was I. You did everything right Piper. She'll be ok." Prue tried to convince her sister.

Breaking from the hug Piper looked at Prue and deep in to her ice blue eyes. "And so did you Prue." Piper said sympathetically.

"Piper I froze. I should have helped you."

"Prue you did help me. You helped me bring her to the beach and you help me perform CPR."

"I should have helped you go in there and find her."

"Prue don't be ridiculous. Both Phoebe and I know that you can't swim. If you had come in then I would have had to bring the both of you in. And that I couldn't have done that on my own."

Prue was silent for a few minutes as the words that Piper said sunk in. Prue sat on the sand and rested Phoebes head on her lap. Hoping that her baby sister would wake soon.

"Prue have you looked around at all." Piper asked trying to get Prue's mind off Phoebe if only for a minute.

"Uh. Yeah. There is nothing down that way except the cliff and down there I'm not certain. I only got so far before I turned back." Prue answered as she sat stroking Phoebes hair.

"What about up?"

"Well from what I can see there is only the one way up. And that is over there." Prue said pointing to the slight path off to her left.

"So what do you think we should do?"

"Well I'm not sure. But first off I think we should wait for Phoebe to come around."

"That we both agree on. Look why don't you stay here and I'll go see if I can find any fire wood." Piper suggested.

"No I'll go." Prue said. "You've just had a hard swim. Stay with Phoebe and I'll be back in a few minutes.

"Prue."

"Piper it's ok." Prue said as she gently let Phoebe lay on the beach. She started towards the edge of the forest collecting firewood.

Piper sat with Phoebe in hopes that she would come too soon, if not just for Prue. Piper could tell that she needed to know that her sister would be ok.

Prue had collectfed wood and had started to head back to where Piper was waiting with Phoebe.

"Any change?" Prue asked as she dumped an armload of wood near Piper and Phoebe.

"Not yet." Piper said quietly

Piper and Prue switched position as Piper got a fire started. Both Prue and Piper did not want Phoebe to catch cold sitting out in the open. And both Piper and Phoebe needed to dry out after their swim.

---

Slowly her world began to form. At first it was slow but as time crept by it began a little faster. She could faintly hear her sister talking, yet she kept her eyes closed. She could hear Piper telling Prue that it was not her fault that she didn't swim out to them. That it would have been one more thing for Piper to worry about.

"Prue?" She called out weakly.

"Phoebe?" Prue responded as she came over to her baby sister.

"Prue?"

"I'm right there baby. Just relax." Prue explained as she stroked Phoebes hair

"Prue, it hurts." Phoebe said as she reached up to where the rifle hit her head.

"I know baby. Just rest. Piper and I are right here for you." Prue reassured her sister.

Piper and Prue had started a fire that they hoped would help Phoebe. Over the next few hours Phoebe was in and out of consciousness. Rambling about nothing and everything. Piper and Prue had taken turns sitting with her as they tried to build a lean-too from sticks and brush. After building a makeshift home Prue had carried Phoebe into it and they all settled down.

"Prue?" Piper looked ather big sister with worry.

"Yeah?"

"She's gonna be ok right?" Piper asked Prue full of worry.

"Yeah. You know Phoebe. She'll beat this. If only to have a major headache after." Prue told her

Looking down at Phoebe, Prue could only smile at her baby sister. So young and innocent she thought as she noticed her sister moving again.

"Prue?"

"I'm right here sweetie." Prue said.

Phoebe didn't move, she didn't even open her eyes until she heard the scream. All three sister reacted as the high pitched scream echoed through the small cove. Not knowing what it was the three sisters hung on to each other in hopes that it would work out.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe asked quietly from her position against Prue on the sand

"Oh you know the usual night crawlers. Banshee, Vampire." Prue answered her, only to feel Pipers hand smakc her. They were all scared enough without Prue fooling around.

Suddenly they heard the scream again only now it sounded closer. They could tell that it was coming from the top of the cliff right above them. Phoebe pushed herself to sit up to get closer to Prue, only to be hit with a dizzy spell. "Oh."

"Whoa there Phoebs." Prue said as she pulled her sister up to her lap.

Finding her safe spot as she had many times before Phoebe leaned agasint Prue, resting her head on her shoulder.

Prue turned to Piper who now sat beside them with a smile on her face. Prue could tell that she almost seemed to be laughing. "Piper is there something you find funny about this situation?" Prue asked slightly irritated. Piper had just given her heck for scaring them and now she was almost laughing about it

"Actually I do." Piper replied

"Care to share little sister?"

"You two."

"We two what? Piper please just tell me I'm not in the mood and I don't think Phoebe is either." Prue said a bit harsher then she intended but she was frustrated at their situation.

Piper reached over and pushed a stay piece of wet hair off of Phoebes face and could see that her baby sister was scared and tired. "The screaming above us. Don't you recognize it Prue?"

"No. should I?"

"Yeah. Remember the park that Grams used to take us too?"

"Yeah." Prue answered and then realized what Piper was saying and she too started to laugh. "Ok now I feel really foolish."

"Uh guys. I don't remember the park, so what do you find funny?"

"Peacocks Phoebe." Prue said with a smile

"Peacocks?"

"Yeah Phoebe they make that high pitched scream when they are trying to impress the ladies." Piper explained.

"Oh."

Prue and Piper shared a look of concern.

"Phoebe you ok sweetie?" Piper asked with concern

"Yeah I will be. My head is just really sore."

"Are you still dizzy?"

"Not anymore." She said quietly.

Holding her hand in front of her sister. "How many fingers I'm I holding up honey?" Piper asked.

Looking at the hand in front of her Phoebe concentrated. "Three."

"Ok well at least its not that serious." Prue commented. "Why don't we all go down the beach for a bit of a walk." She then suggested. "I haven't really looked down towards that end of the beach. Might be a good idea if we knew our surroundings."

"Yeah that may be a good idea." Piper added. "What do you say Phoebe? You up for a bit of a walk?"

"Ok."

"Ok then." Prue said as she and Piper helped Phoebe up and proceeded down the beach, Prue with her arm around Phoebes waist just incase she got dizzy again, and Piper on the other side.

* * *

"What are they doing?"

"Looks like they've collected some firewood and built a make shift shelter."

"So they plan on staying put."

"Well we can always fix that. They just headed down the beach."

"Which way?"

"South. They may be gone awhile."

"That depends on how Phoebe is feeling. Mac hit her pretty hard."

"True but it got the result you wanted."

"Yes that it did. With her sisters concerned about her they won't realize what's going on. And from what my friend tells me those three tend to stick pretty close together when one is hurt. Not that I didn't know that before. Those three have always been predictable."

"So who is this new friend of yours anyway?"

"Just someone that knew of a way to help me get her back for what she did to me. He was the one that suggested I bring them here. Something about it been the perfect spot. I don't know. He is a little strange."

"Well as long as you get the result that you're after who cares if he's strange."

"That's my thinking too." he watched as the three wandered slowly down the beach, "Wait a bit longer and then take one of the boys down there and dismantle that lean-too, and remove the fire wood. We wouldn't want them to get to comfortable on their first night now would we." He said with an evil smile. As he watched her walk down the beach with her sisters. "I will get even with you. You can bet on that my friend." He said as he walked away from the ridge above the beach.

* * *

"Phoebe you doing ok? You seem awfully quiet." Piper asked

"Yeah I'm just thinking."

"Oh, oh. Now I am worried Piper." Prue said jokingly

"I agree." Piper smiled as she looked at Phoebe, "Whats going on in that head of your Phoebs?"

"Yeah haha you two. A barrel of laughs." She looked out to the water watching the waves roll in gently, "I was just trying to figure this out. I mean they kidnap Prue and then they have us brought out here as well. Not to mention the little present that they gave me."

"Well at least we're together. That's the main thing. The Power of Three." Piper added

"Actually not." Prue said looking over at Piper

"Uh Prue last time I counted all three of us are here. So why would that not be the case?" Piper said looking at her oldest sister with concern

"Because our powers don't work."

Both Phoebe and Piper stopped and looked at their big sister. "**_WHAT!"_** the both yelled.

"Prue why didn't you tell us?" Piper added

"Well Piper I'm sorry for not telling you I was a little more concerned for my little sister at the time. In case you've forgotten." Prue snapped back.

"No I have not forgotten. But you could have said something back there while we were waiting for Phoebe to come around."

"Uh guys." Phoebe tried to say something

"Piper I said I was sorry what more do you want from me?" Prue continued

"Guys. Please." Phoebe tried again

"Prue you should have said something. When were you planing on telling us?"

"Piper."

"Answer me Prue."

"Ok guys **enough!"** Phoebe yelled at her sisters as she pulled herself from Prues arm and sat down on the sand holding her head in her hands.

"Phoebe you ok?" Piper attention now shifted to her baby sister.

"No." She said quietly

Bending down beside her sister Prue tucked Phoebes hair behind her ear, careful not to touch the spot where she had been hit. "What's wrong honey?"

"Just stop yelling. My head hurts and I'm tired." She said above a whisper. She was scared and hurt and the last thing that she wanted was her sisters' fighting with each other. She knew that what ever was going on they would need each other's support.

"Ok Phoebs we'll stop. Look guys I'm sorry I never told you. As I said before I was worried about Phoebe. Still am." Prue told her sisters as she held her gaze to Phoebe.

"Prue I'm the one that should be sorry. I knew that you would have told us and that you were just worried about Phoebs."

"Ok so lets just shift our focus now to figuring this out. Phoebe how are you doing honey?" Prue asked.

"Major headache."

"Ok Look why don't we head back so Phoebe can get some rest. Then we'll go from there." Prue suggested.

"No argument from me." Piper said as she stood up.

Prue and Piper helped Phoebe up and made their way back to their make shift camp. Phoebe had stumbled a few times but luckily Prue once again had her arm around her waist. Stopping a few times to let their sister rest they finally arrived at their camp only to find it gone.

"Uh. What happened?" Piper asked

"I don't know. But we know one thing," she took in each sister gaze "We're not alone." Prue said.

"Yeah but is that good or bad?" Phoebe added

Both sisters looked at her knowing that she was right. If they were not alone on the island was the other party friend or foe. And they all had a feeling that it was definitely_ NOT_ friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Prue and Piper looked around in shock as they all realized that the campground they had set up was now gone.

"Prue. Now what?" Piper asked

"I'm not sure, but Phoebe has a good point. Friend or Foe and my guess is Foe." Prue said.

Phoebe in the mean time had sat herself down by the log that Prue had used the night before as a partial shield against the wind. Leaning against it she just wanted to sleep. Her head was not getting any better and now with the whole camp thing she wanted to rest and forget the whole thing ever happened.

Piper watched Phoebe closely as she sat down to rest; though still talking with Prue. "I agree Prue, but what now? We have no shelter and no firewood."

"Well looks its still fairly early. Why don't we wait a few hours and let Phoebs rest, then make our way up that cliff?"

"That sound like a good idea. I don't think she's doing that great right now." Piper replied looking down at her baby sister who was now curled up in the sand.

Prue also looked down and saw Phoebe. "Yeah I think your right. Look if she isn't feeling any better in three hours, we stay here tonight and figure something out. Deal?"

"Deal." Piper agreed.

Prue crouched down beside her baby sister who was lying on the beach with her eyes shut. "Phoebs sweetie you doing ok?"

"I will in a bit Prue. Thanx."

"Here, rest your head on my lap." Prue said shifting slightly under Phoebes head. "Go to sleep baby Piper and I are right here."

"Ok but promise to wake me if anything happens/"

"We promise. Now sleep." Piper said as she sat down beside her sisters.

As Prue sat against the log she absently stroked her hand through Phoebes hair.

"Look Prue why don't I see if I can find us some more wood again. You say here with Phoebe. That way we're prepared if we do have to stay down here." Piper suggested.

"Ok. But don't wonder off too far. Whoever this is, is obliviously watching us and could tell when we we're away last time." Prue told here younger sister.

"Ok, I'll always keep you guys in sight." Piper replied as she bent down she kissed Phoebe on the forehead. "Feel better soon Phoebs."

"I will, thanx Piper." She replied sleepily

Piper walked back against the cliff to see if she could find anymore pieces of wood that they may be able to get to last most of the night if necessary.

* * *

"So what are they doing now?"

"It looks like Phoebe and Prue are on the beach against a log and Piper went into the bush a bit. I can't tell really what any of them are doing though."

"What do you mean you can't tell?"

"Well it looks like Piper just went off into the bush and Prue and Phoebe are just lying on the beach."

"What? Are the sun-tanning or something?"

"No, it looks like Phoebe is resting on Prues lap."

"She's probably still feeling the effects of her hit to the head. I don't think it will last very long though. She's always been a tough kid."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well if I know them they won't venture to far anywhere until they are sure that Phoebe is ok. So until they come up to the top of the cliff we just watch them."

"So you want me to keep you posted?"

"Yeah call me on the radio as soon as they start up the hill."

"Done boss." He said as his boss walked off to his Jeep and drove away. Drawing his attention back to the three figures below on the beach. "What did you do, to tick him this much that he wants this kind of revenge against you?" he asked nobody around. Just wondering what was up with his boss and the girl below.

* * *

"Phoebe you asleep?" Prue asked quietly

"No. Just resting."

"You feeling any better honey?"

"Lots. Thanx for letting me take the time here guys."

"No problem honey. We need all of us healthy to get out of this mess." Piper said. She had come back sometime ago and found a few bits of wood around for a fire, but not a lot.

They had been sitting in almost silence since Piper came back. Phoebe had slept a bit and Piper had found a bit of wood but not enough to last the night. Mostly small pieces or huge logs. Piper had gotten a small fire going after her return just to make sure that both Phoebe and her were good and dry. Sure they were in California but she wanted to make sure.

After they had been sitting on the beach for almost three hours Prue noticed the time.

"Phoebe are you ok with trying to go up the cliff?"

"Yeah I'm ok now Prue."

"Are you sure?" Prue looked on with concern not sure if she should believe here sister or not.

"Yeah the headache is pretty much gone. I'll be ok."

Piper looked at her concern. "Are you sure Phoebs?"

"Yeah. Besides I have you two right here right?"

"You better believe it sweetie." Prue said. "Ok so we go with Phoebe in the middle. Piper you lead and I'll follow behind Phoebe."

"Prue why don't you lead?" Piper suggested.

Prue looked at Piper and knew what she was thinking. But of the two of them she was stronger and if Phoebe slipped she would be able to catch her.

"Piper having Prue behind me is a good idea. She's stronger." Phoebe said saving her big sister from saying it.

"Ok you're both right." Piper said as she started towards the cliff.

As they made their way up the hill neither sister realized that they were being watched. Piper had cleared away a good path for Phoebe and Prue. They trekked up the cliff faster then they thought they wouldand upon reaching the top they all stood and surveyed the land before them. In the distance they could see a forest all around. With no other real choice they moved forward in hopes of figuring out what was going on. When they were sitting on the beach Piper had filled in Prue as to what they had found out before Phoebe and her were brought to the island as well. Prue had also tried to figure who would have such a grudge against her that they would go this far. But like her sisters she couldn't think of anyone.

"So what do you guys say if we get to the edge of the forest and camp there. Maybe somewhere we can find some food."

"Oh sure Prue we'll just send Piper to the nearest super market." Phoebe said with a laugh but a bit of an edge to her voice.

"Phoebe."

"I'm sorry Prue. I'm just frustrated."

Putting her arm over her sisters' shoulder, "I know sweetie. But together we can do anything right Piper?"

"Yep. And Phoebe you should know that by now. Look why don't we all set out to do something when we get there? I'll go find some firewood again and Prue and Phoebe you two see what you can find food wise."

"Done deal Piper." Prue said quickly so Phoebe would not have time to protest.

As they found the spot where they wanted to spend the night the three girls agreed to meet again at that spot in two hours. Giving Prue and Phoebe lots of time to find something. They weren't sure what they would find but hopefully something if just berries.

As they walked through the brush Prue kept a close eye on Phoebe. She knew that her baby sister had said that she was feeling better but the mother in Prue never let go, especially when it came to her baby sister. After walking for about an hour they had only found a berry bush that both sisters knew were edible. Making there way back to the bush and Piper they never expected what happened next.

Walking around a bush Phoebe came face to face with a Siberian tiger. She found both her tongue and her body frozen in place. She was to scared to even call out to Prue who was only about five feet behind her. Finally building the courage she called to her sister. "Prue." She managed to get out above a whisper.

Getting no reply she tried again. The whole time her and the tiger just stared at each other. "Prue."

"Phoebe what's the matter?" Prue asked as she rounded the bush and heard her sister barley call out her name. Then she too saw what the problem was. "Ok Phoebe, just relax. And walk backwards_ V-E-R-Y_ slowly." Prue instructed her sister.

Following Prues instructions to a 'T' Phoebe did just that, as that tiger just watched them. Inching back almost behind the brush Phoebe turned her head and asked Prue, "Now what?"

"Now? Now we run." Prue said as she grabbed Phoebes hand and pulled her with her, knowing that the tiger was right behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Piper found a good spot to set up there small camp. Gathering some firewood for a fire she then piled it all in one spot against a tree. Luckily she found the perfect spot with a broken tree leaning over and all the girls had to do was find some big branches and some fir or pine branches and they would once again have their lean-too set to go. She had managed to find quite a few big branches and drag them over to the other tree. She then turned and set up camp as she waited for her sisters to return and then the three of them could set the larger branches up for the lean-too. Having got her firewood in place she gathered some dry leaves and moss and a few very small twigs and placed at the base of the fire logs. Taking a stick and a piece of bark she began rubbing the stick between her hands causing friction between the tip of the stick and the bark waiting patiently for a small spark to set the leaves and moss a fire.

"Oh come on. I used to be so good at this. Now that I really need you to work you're jamming out on me. Please work." Piper prayed to the sticks that refused to light. Then she saw her pray answered: smoke. "Ok come on a little bit more baby you can do it. Oh yeah there you are." She was so happy that she almost forgot what to do next. Slowly blowing on to the very small fire she gradually added more twigs and leaves until the flames had really started to get going. She then managed to get a few bigger sticks on the flame.

After about a 15 minutes start she had herself a nice fire going. "Ok, now all we need is for Prue and Phoebe to find something good for dinner and we're set. However why do I get the feeling we're gonna be eating berries for dinner?" Piper sighed as she looked around her surroundings. "Speaking of sisters. I wonder where they are?" She was still concerned about Phoebe. She had been right there when she received the crack to the head by the rifle. And she knew her sister was not one to admit she was hurting. "For two sisters that never got along, they sure have a lot on common." Piper thought of the fact, that both her older and younger sister were very stubborn when it came to being sick.

"Come on Phoebe move it." Prue yelled at her sister as she pulled her hand to move faster.

"I'm coming Prue." Phoebe hollered back knowing that the tiger was running after them.

Suddenly Prue stopped and pulled Phoebe to her so that she would stop too.

"Whoa Prue what are you trying to do rip my arm out." Phoebe yelled at her sister. Then Phoebe realized why Prue had pulled on her arm so hard. "Wooo."

"Yeah wooo. So now what?"

Phoebe looked over her right shoulder and could see the tiger approaching, though not very fast. He was being cautious, as if he knew the danger before him. Phoebe looked over her left shoulder to what was before her and Prue. "We jump."

Prue looked at Phoebe in total shock. "Ok how hard did they hit your head? "Prue asked her sister still surprised that she would even suggested such a thing.

"Come on Prue we'll be fine. But we have to go like **_NOW_**." Phoebe said as she pulled her sister back closer to the tiger.

"Phoebe how can you? Your afraid of heights." Prue protested.

"Yeah and you're afraid of water, but it's the only way. Now come on, run." Phoebe hollered, as she pulled her sister back in the direction they were heading before they stopped.

Leaping forward all Prue could do was scream at her baby sister. "**_PHHOEEBBEEEEEE!"_**

Phoebe hung on to Prue's hand for dear life: both of theirs. She was terrified of heights and Prue couldn't swim and to leap off a cliff like that and into the water below they would both have to be there for each other. Phoebe closed her eyes as she ran over the edge of the cliff and over the side. She knew that if she opened her eyes that she would panic and when they eventually hit the water that she would be no good to Prue. She felt Prues hand in hers tighten. It was her sister's way of comforting her and at the same time not wanting to lose her when they hit the water.

They kicked their way down to the water surface and hit with a splash. Leaving the tiger to watch after them not daring to make the same jump. Hitting the water Phoebe at first panicked as she tried to surface, though she had somehow managed to hang on to her sisters' hand. Realizing that Prue was also panicking she pulled her sister close to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her. Phoebe then started to kick her way to the surface.

Prue hit the water and the first thing she did was panic. She knew that she couldn't swim and if she lost her hold of Phoebe then she didn't know what would happen. But then she noticed that she still had her sisters' hand in hers in a death grip. She felt Phoebes arms reach around her under the surface and then they made their rise to the surface. As they cracked the surface she took in a deep breath. Resting her head back on to Phoebes chest trusting her to take her safely to shore.

Phoebe hung on to her sister tightly, and prayed that when they broken the surface that Prue would not panic. Breaking the surface she gasped for air to her lungs. Phoebe was relieved when Prue did not panic. If she had it would make the swim in that much more difficult. Taking a quick look around Phoebe headed in the direction where the shore was, pulling Prue after her.

Getting to shore Phoebe stumbled as her feet touched the bottom. This was time for Prue to take over. Her sister had gotten her into shore this far it was time for her to go the rest of the way. Standing up on the sand beneath her Prue pulled Phoebe to her feet. "Come on Phoebe, put your feet down baby."

Phoebe at first didn't responded to her sister, it was her responsibility to get Prue to shore not the other way around, but she eventually gave in and stretched her feet downwards to the bottom. Having reached the bottom both Prue and Phoebe walked through the water to the shore.

The two of them got ashore and practically collapsed on the beach. Just catching their breath neither sister said a word.

After several minutes Prue broke the silence. "Thanx Phoebs."

"Your welcome sis." Phoebe said exhausted from the sand.

"So now what?" Prue said not really asking a question.

"Well I think we need to get back some how and find Piper." Phoebe suggested.

Prue looked down at her sister, and saw the bump on her forehead more predominant then before and what was that: blood?

"Uh Phoebe why don't we just stay here for the night?" Prue suggested without startling her younger sister.

"Why?"

Looking at Phoebe and realizing that she would have to tell her, "You're bleeding again sweetie." Prue said as she reached forward and touched Phoebes head gently.

Phoebe reached up and grabbed at her sisters' hand on her forehead. "Prue, I'll be ok." Phoebe reassured her

"Promise?" Prue asked with concern

Laughing to herself and a bit out load, "I promise." Phoebe replied

Prue and Phoebe stayed on the beach for some time both getting their strength up.

"Phoebe we should start heading back to Piper." Prue said casually.

"I know but what way do we go?" Phoebe said a bit scared, "Prue look it's almost dark. Why don't we wait until the morning?"

"Are you sure Phoebs?"

"Yeah. We may just get more lost if we leave here now."

"Ok, stay put I'll get some fire wood." Prue said.

"No, we both will." Phoebe replied as she got off the sand and followed her sister. Setting out to retrieve the firewood, neither the youngest nor the oldest would predict what would happen come day light.

Piper was starting to get worried about her sisters. She knew that Phoebe was still injured and that she would deny it to Prue. And she knew that Prue would just want to get Phoebe safe from harms way. As the sun started to set below the water surface Piper realized that her sisters were not coming back soon. She then decided to finish off the lean-too herself so that she would have its shelter all night. Once she had reached the halfway mark she realized that that was enough for one person. Laying another log on the fire Piper slowly drifted off to sleep praying that her sisters were safe.

* * *

"So boss what now? They are after all separated."

"I realize that. But not yet. It's too soon. I will get my revenge on Miss. Halliwell. But it will be on my time." He said as he laughed evilly as he watched her with her sister.


	8. Chapter 8

He stood there just off in the distance watching her. He had often thought of this moment. For the past six months he had thought how he would get his revenge on her. Then along came Alex. He had offered him a way and gave him the idea of how to get the justice that he deserved. _Last time she had beaten him, her sisters were once again there. They were just as much to blame as she was._ _But what was in it for Alex_ he wondered. _He approached me. It was as if he knew that it was her that I wanted my revenge on. How could he have known so much about her and me, as well as her sisters? He knew that that was her weakness. Its each of their weakness; their love for each other. And what was so special about that chloroform that he told me to use. Besides I only used it on Prue. He was adimit that I used it on all three of them. I got Piper and Phoebe here without having to use it so what's the big deal._

"Hey boss." He heard it in the distance

Turning he saw one of his boys standing next to him. "What?" he answered, mad that he was being disturbed from his thoughts

"Sorry boss you just seemed a bit far off."

"I was. Now what do you want?"

"Alex is here."

"What?" _how did he even now this was were they were_ he wondered. _And how did he get here?_

"Yeah he just kinda appeared. We were just finishing the set up and he just walked into camp. It was kinda spooky actually."

"He just appeared? Outta no where?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Ok this guy is just getting to weird for me. Come on." He said. Taking one last look at his prey he turned and went to set this Alex guy straight. This was his show and no one was gonna ruin it now. Not when he was so close.

* * *

Prue and Phoebe looked around for some wood to get a fire started. Phoebe was hoping that she could remember what Piper had taught her about building fires with no matches. It was a long time ago and she was a little nervous that she wouldn't remember. Her head was aching more then she was letting on to Prue, she didn't want to worry her sister. As she bent down to pick up another small log a small wave of dizziness passed through her head causes her to drop the logs she had and grabbing for support. Not finding anything, she crouched down to the ground. Holding her head in her hands she just closed her eyes and didn't move. "Owy." She said as her headache got slightly worse. "Ok Phoebe relax and breath you can deal with this."

"Phoebe." Prue called

_Oh shit_, Phoebe thought. _I can't let her see me like this._ She thought as she took a deep breath trying to get rid of her dizzy spell.

"Phoebs? Where are you?"

"Uh over here Prue." She answered back. She had no choice. If she waited to answer her sister then all hell would break lose when she did find her.

"Hey did you find some wood?"

"Yeah I'll bring it out in a minute. Just give me a private moment here will yah?" Phoebe thought quickly. _I'll let her think I'm going to the bathroom or something. At least that way she won't come in any further._

"Uh sure sis." Prue replied with a laugh.

_Good it worked_ Phoebe thought, but for how long could she keep doing this. Once Phoebe got her dizziness under control she picked up her logs and walked out from the brush to where she had heard Prue.

"Hey sis." Phoebe said trying to sound casual. Her big sister however was not born yesterday.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah great. Why?"

"Oh I don't know. You look a little lost and your are almost as white as a ghost. Phoebe tell me the truth. I can always tell when something is wrong and when you're lying to me."

Phoebe looked into Prues ice blue eyes. Seeing her sisters' mask of concern Phoebe couldn't keep it in any more. "Come on lets go back to the beach I'll tell you."

"Phoebe."

"Prue please. And I may need this." Phoebe said as she grabbed Prues free arm and pulled it around her waist.

Prue knew by that alone that something had happened, as she walked with her sister to the spot near the water that they had picked out for the night. Sitting down she leaned against a fallen tree with Phoebe leaning against her.

"Phoebs honey what is it?"

At first Phoebe didn't say anything. She just relished the warmth that her sister was giving her. "I got a dizzy spell in the bush when I went to pick up the log. I'm scared Prue. I mean I've been hit on the head a thousand times but nothing has ever lasted this long."

Pulling Phoebe to her Prue just hugged her sister. Letting her know that she was there for her. Resting her chin on Phoebes head. "Phoebs you have to tell me, us, when you're not feeling well. It's probably all the exercise you've been getting today. A walk down the beach, a hike up that cliff, our little run and then the jump. Which by the way we are going to be discussing further once this is all over."

"Ok. And you're probably right. Maybe all I need is a good nights sleep."

"You rest here I'll try and get this fire started."

"You're kidding me right? Look I'm fine to start this fire, or we will both freeze tonight."

"Phoebe you're not well."

"That may be. But if I let you try to start the fire I'll be dead in the morning from lack of heat." Phoebe laughed at her sister.

"Ok fine, but as soon as you have the slightest spark you are lying down and I'm taking over."

"Deal." Phoebe said as she sat up and proceeded to build a fire. Within 10minutes she had a nice roaring fire going.

They both curled up beside each other with Prue holding Phoebe and were soon drifting off to sleep with the sounds of the forest behind them.

They all had no idea what was going to happen the next day. It could test their sisterhood to the limits.

* * *

Walking back into the hut he just glared at Alex. "What the hell are you doing here? And how the hell did you get here?"

"Relax. Did I not help you get this far?"

"That is not the point. You walk in here like you own the place and from outta nowhere. I have every inch of this placed staked out. There is no way you could have gotten in here by boat."

"I never said I did." Alex replied calmly. _Humans,_ he thought. _They just don't get it do_.

"What is your story man?" he demanded.

"Just someone trying to help you out. But if you don't want it then that's fine by me. I'll go and leave you to it. But once that chloroform works its way out of their system. Don't come looking for me." Alex said standing and walking out the door.

"You mean her system."

Alex stopped and turned. Staring through him, "What do you mean, _HER_? Didn't you give it to all three?"

"No, we used it on Prue. The other two came willingly."

"You **IDOIT**. I _specifically_ told you, you had to use it on **ALL _THREE_ SISTERS**."

"Relax man. What's the big deal? They are all here aren't they and I will get my revenge."

"You don't get it do you?"

"You know I don't. You came to me and you seemed to know an awful lot about me and those three girls out there. Now you suddenly appear out of nowhere and start to freak about some special drug. So you know I don't get it. Look they are three women stranded on an island that is inhabited by wild cats. What the hell can they do?"

"Well seen as you never followed my instructions they can probably do a hell of a lot."

"Sure whatever. Look I'm sick of your shit. Get the hell outta here and let us handle this."

"Ok. If that is truly what you want. But if you find that you need some help. Just give me a call." Alex turned again and walked out the door.

"Follow him." He nodded at one of his boys

"Got it." He replied as he walked out the door after Alex only to turn back in again.

"I told you to follow him." He yelled.

"He's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"Like I said. He's just gone."

They all just stood there wondering where he had gone and what to do next.

"Ok look go down to Piper tonight and hit her with that chloroform stuff."

"What about Phoebe?"

"To risky. If I know Prue she won't be in a deep sleep. She's to worried about her sisters right now, especially Phoebe. She'll probably wake up before you get within 20ft."

"Ok boss. I'll send down the new guy to get Piper."

"Ok, but tell him if he screws up he's cat food."

"Done." He replied as he walked out the door.

Soon this will all be over, and you and your sisters will suffer my revenge.


	9. Chapter 9

He watched her as she slept peacefully. _Ok man; don't screw this up_ he thought. _It's just a woman, even if she does wake up what the hell can she do to you._ He crept forward quietly. _Only a few more feet_ he thought. Then he saw her stir. She looked right at him and then she was gone. _What the hell? Where did she go?_ He thought.

Piper wasn't sleeping very well. She had woken several times during the night over worry. She didn't know where Prue and Phoebe were. If they were hurt or worse: dead. She turned over at a sound in the distance. _What was that?_ She said to herself. Not wanting to make any sudden movements she stayed perfectly still. Then she opened her eyes to see a figure standing about five-ft from her. He seemed shocked as they locked eyes. Out of pure instinct she threw up her hands in defense, getting the resolute that she was not expecting. He froze. Piper looked up at him in shock. Standing up she waved her hand in front of his face to make sure that she was not dreaming. "Ok I thought Prue said our powers didn't work?" Piper looked again and took this opportunity to flee. Leaving the man to figure out what happened to her on his own time. Not sure where she was going to go Piper just wanted to get away from him. Running through the trees she headed in the direction the Prue and Phoebe had gone earlier.

* * *

"What do you mean she just disappeared?"

"That's what happened I swear. One minute she was there and the next she was gone."

"You idiot. I send you to do a simple task and you let her get away. Mac get this idiot out of my site."

Mac grabbed him and pulled him towards the door.

"**NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"**

"Whatever." He said as he turned his back on the door.

* * *

Piper had run as far as she could go. Looking at her watch she knew that the sun would be rising soon. Spotting a tree that looked fairly comfortable she stopped and leaned against it. "Oh guys where are you. And why did my power work? I thought Prue said our powers didn't work here." Settling in, Piper had a million thoughts going through her head as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Prue and Phoebe had the best sleep of everyone that night. Prue just holding her sister, and Phoebe relaxing against her. As the sun slowly broke the crest of the cliff they had jumped off the night before Prue awoke. Not moving for fear of waking her sister. She was worried about Phoebe, as she should. Stroking her hand across the top of Phoebes head she just prayed that they would find Piper and get out of this alive.

Phoebe stirred against her sister as she slowly woke up.

"Hey, morning sunshine." Prue said

"Are you talking to me or that bright light in the sky?" Phoebe asked with a slight smile

"Haha. You silly."

"Yeah ok. So are we going to find Piper now?"

"If you're ready."

"More then ready. And then lets figure this mess out. Someone is after one of us and we don't know who or why."

"So we sit down and go through our lists again."

"Sounds like a good idea. Oh I need food." Phoebe complained as she rubbed her stomach.

Standing up Prue pulled Phoebe up with her. "Come on Phoebs. The faster we find Piper the faster we get out of here."

Standing next to her sister Phoebe nodded her agreement. "No argument here."

"How's the head?" Prue asked concerned

"Better. And I mean it. Thanx."

"Your welcome. Now come on, we have a sister to find." Prue said as she took Phoebes hand and they started their search for Piper.

* * *

Piper woke against the tree but kept her eyes closed. She wanted to wake slowly in hopes that this was all just a nightmare. She soon found out it was not as she could feel the hot breath of something against her leg. Slowly opening her eyes she could see the figure of a black cat sniffing her leg. Raising her hands slowly she then froze the cat in place. Pulling her leg away and standing up she backed up a bit when she then realized what it was. The Black Panther just stood there frozen. "Oh this is so not my week." She said as she moved further away. Turning around she ran right in to the open arms of Alex.

"Hello Piper."

"Let me go."

"Oh I don't think so. You see there is this friend of mine that would love to meet you. You see he doesn't think he needs my help. But you and I both know that he does."

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked trying to get her hands free to freeze him

"Oh you see he is human and not to bright. He doesn't know that you are all witches. He didn't realize that I gave him the necessary drug to neutralize your powers. No he had to be a big man and just use it on Prue."

"What are you talking about?"

"Prue told you your powers wouldn't work. Well right now it's just hers that don't work. But in about an hour yours won't either." He said as he pulled the wet rag and held it over Piper face. She soon went slump in his arms. Easily picking her up he then shimmered out and reappeared back at the camp.

"Hey what are you doing here again?" One of the men yelled at him.

Dumping Pipers body to the ground Alex just glared at the man. "Tell your boss this is the only one I will help him with. From now on he is on his own." Alex turned and shimmered out. Leaving the man starring at the spot that he was standing in.

The man went over and picked up Piper and carried her in to the shack. "Hey boss that Alex guy said this was the only one he would help you with. Then he just disappeared."

"Disappeared how?"

"I'm not sure he just disappeared."

"Who the hell is this guy?"

"I don't know but he also said he was not going to help you with the other two."

"I don't need his help. With Piper here, Phoebe will come to me. These two were always tight. Take this and tie it around a branch where she will find it" He said as he handed the man Pipers jacket. "Wait a minute." He said as he quickly wrote out a note for her. "Attach this to it as well."

"Soon you will come to me Phoebe. If just to save your sister."

* * *

Prue and Phoebe had made there way around and found themselves standing on the top of the cliff that they had jumped off of the day before.

"So now what?" Phoebe asked

"Now we head in the direction that we were running from yesterday."

"What about our friend?"

"Well if we see him again we'll figure it out then. Come we have to get to Piper she is probably worried sick about now."

"Got my vote." Phoebe said

As they walked along neither sister said much. They both were trying to figure out who had brought them to this island and why. Getting to the place where they had agreed to set up camp the night before Phoebe practically ran to the campsite.

"Piper?" Phoebe hollered.

Getting no answer she tried again. "Piper! Come on where are you?" Phoebe called out getting worried herself. "Prue where is she?" Phoebe asked her sister hoping that she would know the right answered.

"I don't know Phoebe." Prue answer her concerned sister.

Phoebe sat down on the ground just under the lean-too and was pulled into a premonition.

Prue saw the look on Phoebes face and knew right away that her sister was having a premonition. _But how my powers don't work I naturally assumed._ Just then Phoebe gasped.

"Phoebe what did you see?" Prue asked her sister

"Oh. Give me a minute Prue." Phoebe answered. Her premonition always made her slightly dizzy at the best of times but since her little incident yesterday it was ten times worse.

Placing her hand on Phoebes shoulder Prue just let her know that she was there for her. "Take you time honey."

"Oh I saw Piper here. She used her powers to freeze some guy that was approaching her. But then I think she was taken buy our demon. I saw this guy holding her and then they shimmered out."

"That's it?"

"Yeah I don't know what happened after that besides my new headache." Phoebe replied

"Ok so we have to find this demon and figure out what he did with Piper."

"Works for me. I'll work on a spell."

"Ok. I guess I'll wait." Prue said as she sat down beside her sister.

* * *

The room slowly started to come alive. She could hear sounds and smell aromas. She didn't dare open her eyes just yet. Not until she figured something's out. _What was that that he had said about my powers not working within an hour?_ She thought. _And who was that guy?_ She slowly realized that her hands were tied and resting in front of her. _Cocky_ she thought. She opened her eyes and began to focus on the sights around her. As everything became clearer she could make out a figure standing by the window. He turned and looked right at her.

"Piper, you're awake. Good morning."

Piper just starred at him in disbelief "I thought."

"Thought what? That I was in jail? No. No thanx to your sister, you and Prue. I managed to get out."

"How?"

"Does that really matter Piper. I will get my revenge on your sister and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Why are you doing this?"

"**BECAUSE SHE_ RUINED_ MY LIFE!"** he yelled.

"And you did hers Ryan. You got my sister hooked on drugs for crying out load. Isn't that bad enough?"

"No. She ruined me twice Piper. As the old saying goes Third times the Charm. And this time it will definitely be worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

Prue watched, as Phoebe thought of a spell or something to vanquish the demon in question. After about an hour she thought she had something.

"Ok Prue I think I got it."

"You think?"

"Well I didn't have much to go on Prue. A lower level demon and that was it. So I'm guessing that it shouldn't be to hard to vanquish this guys ass."

"Ok so do we need the power of three?"

"I hope not." Phoebe said unsure of herself and the spell that she had written suddenly.

"You hope not?" Prue questioned.

"Ok Prue you know this is not a good time to be doubting my spell writing. Piper is missing and I have no idea who this character is. So, now just deal." Phoebe said with more harshness then she wanted.

"Ok Phoebe relax." Prue responded

"Ok Prue I can't relax. My sister is missing and I have no idea if the spell I wrote is going to work or not." Phoebe said as she slow broke down.

Prue watched her youngest sister and knew that she needed support in what she was doing. "Phoebe I'm sorry. Really I am."

"Prue just.." Phoebe never finished

"I got you Phoebs just let it out." Prue said as she wrapped her arms around her sister. Neither one knew what was to come and neither one knew what dangers they would face.

* * *

Piper just stayed on the bed with her hands still in front of her. She thought back to when she had frozen that guy the night before. Or was it the morning._ I thought Prue said our powers didn't work?_ She wondered. As she lay there she heard the door open. Watching one of the men come into the cabin she just watched him.

He turned to her just before he left again. "What are you looking at?" he asked gruffly.

"Nothing."

"Oh really. Ryan may have said that you were off limits. But I can guarantee you that order won't last once he gets what he wants. And I've already put in my request." He said as he walked towards her.

Lifting her hands in front of her she tried to freeze but got nothing in return. _Ok now its not working. What are we in some weird magical Bermuda triangle or something? _She thought.

"Oh you gonna put up a fight are you? Good I like my women rough." He said as he placed his hand on her cheek.

Just then the door opened. "Bill what the hell did I tell you?"

"Sorry Ryan. I was just letting her know that I had placed my order." Turning back to Piper. "But I can wait." He finished as he walked out of the cabin.

"Thanx" Piper said.

"Don't thank me Piper, because once I get what I want I may just let him have you." He said as he walked over to the fridge, pulled out a beer and then left her alone in the cabin again.

"Oh Prue, Phoebe. Where are you guys?"

* * *

Phoebe had stopped crying but still had her head resting on Prues lap. The last few days were getting too much for her. She wasn't sure the spell that she wrote would work, and she didn't know where Piper was. So she just stayed there in the arms of the one person that had always protected her. Even when they were younger and they fought constantly, she knew that she could always count on Prue to protect her no matter what.

Looking down at Phoebe Prue knew that her baby sister was worried, because she was too. No powers, no Piper. _But how was it that Phoebes power worked?_ She thought. "Phoebs, you ok now?" Prue asked concerned about her sister

"A bit Prue. Sorry for getting mad at you."

"Hey it's ok. I shouldn't have pushed. I know you're worried about Piper. So am I."

"Yeah. I just want this whole mess to be over."

"Me too honey. So, any thoughts on how your powers worked and mine still don't?"

"Nope. Have you tried yours again?"

"Yeah just a few minutes ago. Nothing."

"Weird. I wonder if Pipers work?"

"I don't know. I mean we haven't done anything differently. We all arrived by the same boat."

"Well actually I was pulled ashore." Phoebe laughed slightly.

"Yeah, well it still doesn't make sense."

They sat in silence for a little longer, before Phoebe got up and started pacing.

"What's on your mind little sis?" Prue asked Phoebe. Knowing that she was think of something

"I think I may have the answer to our question."

"Oh. Care to share."

"Well you said you were drugged to get you here right?"

"Yeah." Prue said not quite following her sisters' train of thought.

"Piper and I weren't."

"So?"

"So, Prue that could be it. If whoever is doing this, to get at one of us, is working with a demon then they could possibly have access to a drug or something that could negate our powers."

"And you and Piper weren't drugged." Prue finished now understanding what Phoebe was thinking.

"Yeah well, I'm not so sure about Piper now. Whoever I saw in my premonition did something to her."

"Ok then so you are the only one to have a power right now. Let's just go on that."

"It's not like I have an active power though Prue."

"Ok, you know what. Let's just call this demon out, so you and I can vanquish his sorry ass. Then we'll go and find Piper. We know that this demon doesn't do any dirty work."

"Sounds good to me. I just want to find Piper and get home."

Prue and Phoebe made there way out into the clearing that they had crossed from the cliff. Holding hands they recited the spell that Phoebe had come up with. She reworded the spell that they had to summon Belthazor. Soon they were greeted with the swirl of smoke and a demon.

"Who calls me?" he asked as he looked around

"The Charmed Ones of course."

"Oh that would be you minus one right." He laughed at them.

"Where's Piper?" Phoebe demanded.

"Well that would be for me to know and you to never find out now, isn't it."

"Last chance. Where is our sister?" Prue ordered

"Last chance hey. I think I'll call your bluff. You don't even know how to vanquish me. So you see I'm not worried.

"Oh really?" Phoebe asked with confidence as she started the spell that she hoped would work to vanquish him.

Prue joined in as he slowly began to smoke. With Prues help now the process was quickening. As he started to spin.

"**NOOOO** you'll never find her without me." He cried out as he then suddenly vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"We'll take that chance." Phoebe said to the space that he was standing in. "Now I do believe we have a sister to find."

"That we do. Come on." Prue answered as she took Phoebes hand and pulled her after her.

--- ----

After they had been walking for an hour Phoebe stopped and sat on a rock. "Prue where are we going?"

"Up there."

Looking up to the hill in front of them Phoebe looked at her sister questioning her decision. "Why?"

"Because if who ever is on this island with us. That would be the best place to see what we are doing. It's the highest point."

"Oh."

Sitting down beside her Prue draped her arms over Phoebes shoulders. "We'll find her Phoebs."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now let's go." Prue said standing up and starting in the direction of the hill.

"Give me second her Prue. I just have to go find a private spot in the bush over here."

Laughing at her little sister, "Ok sweetie, but be quick and careful. I don't want you to run in to any of our four legged friends."

"Yeah well that makes two of us." Phoebe answered with a laugh of her own as she turned and headed into the bushes.

After a few minutes Prue was starting to get worried.

"Phoebe are you ok in there?"

Nothing.

"Phoebs this isn't funny. Come on we gotta go."

Nothing again

Prue headed into the spot where Phoebe had gone. Calling her sisters name a few more times she walked back out realizing that there was a very good chance that who ever had brought them here had now also taken Phoebe. _So am I the reason for this?_ She thought. _There would be no better way to punish me then to hurt my sisters._ She thought. Looking up towards the hill she started in that direction.

* * *

Phoebe had walked into the brush when she felt something against her temple.

"One word and you're dead."

Phoebe just nodded her understanding.

"Walk to your left very slowly."

Following his instruction she turned to the left and walked. After a few minutes he had her stop.

"Far enough." He said as he brought the barrel of the gun down on the back of Phoebes skull knocking her to the ground unconscious. "Oh Ryan will be pleased." He said as he picked her up and started back for their camp.


	11. Chapter 11

The door to the cabin opened but Piper did not turn to see who it was. She lay there with her back against the wall. She wasn't up for company anyway, she just wanted her sisters back and to go home. The three of them having a sister night with a good movie and relaxing on the couch.

"Piper I know you're awake."

"What do you want Ryan?"

"I just came to tell you that it will all be over soon. It would seem that one of my guys got what I really came for."

"Phoebe." She whispered to herself.

"So as you can well imagine this will all be over soon. And how it will end only I will know." He said as he then walked out the door.

Piper let a tear run down her face as she thought of her little sister. What that animal had done to her a year ago was still fresh on all of their minds. He had slowly drugged her so that she was practically an addict. It had taken Prue and Piper months to get Phoebe back to normal. Now it was all repeating itself again. _Oh Phoebe please be careful,_ she thought to herself.

--- ----

Arriving at the camp he carried her body from the jeep.

"Hey where's Ryan?"

"By the water tower. Why?"

"Oh I have something that he may be interested in, that's all." He said walking towards the water tower only to return a few minutes later with Ryan.

"Oh this is good. You've done a good job John. I won't forget this." Ryan said as he reached into the jeep and pulled Phoebe out. Carrying her over to one of the cabins he had John open the door and then entered. Leaving the two of them alone.

Setting her on the bed he sat beside her stroking her hair.

"Oh Phoebe. It didn't have to be this way you know. If you had just kept your mouth shut all those years ago, we wouldn't be here now."

He stood up and got the rope that was sitting on the floor in the corner. Tying Phoebes hands the same way as they had tied Pipers he left her laying there on the cot.

* * *

Prue was half way up the hill when she stopped for a rest. She had tried to stay in the trees as much as possible so that they wouldn't see her. Her main focus was her sisters. She knew that what ever had happened to Phoebe that it was not good. She also knew that they were not alone on the island. Getting the break that she needed she started once again up the hill.

Cresting the top of the hill Prue stuck once again to the trees. Watching the camp from her spot in the tree line she waited for her opportunity.

After several hours of waiting Prue was starting to get impatient. She just wanted to get Piper and Phoebe out of there, and all three of them to go home safely.

"Don't even think about moving."

Prue froze as she heard the voice behind her.

"Ok I'm frozen."

"Stand up slowly and walk forward."

Prue stood up and started to walk forward. After a few minutes she realized that the rest of the people in the camp were watching them.

"Go and get Ryan." He said from behind her.

_Ryan?_ she thought. _As in drug dealer Ryan?_ Prue looked around the campsite trying to find her sisters. After getting no luck she almost gave up. Then she saw a figure across the way. She recognized the walk immediate. It was him. The guy that got her baby sister hooked on drugs not that long ago. The anger and hatred for him boiled within her.

As he approached her she only seethed with more anger. "Well hello Prue. Long time no see."

"Where the hell are my sisters?" She asked with as much venom in her voice as she had ever carried

"Oh now Prue. You don't really expect me to tell you that do you?"

"Where are they you bastard?"

"Well seen as you put it that way. Piper is over there and Phoebe is over there." He answered her pointing in different directions.

"Let me see them."

"Oh now that I don't foresee happening." He said as he started to walk away

"Your friend can't help you know Ryan." Prue said hoping that this would catch his attention. Which it did.

Turning to her he looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Your friend that was helping you to get to us. He can't help you now. He's dead."

"Yeah and I'm supposed to believe that you and Phoebe killed him?" he said with a knowing smile.

"Believe and think what you want. But it's the truth." She replied

"Whatever. Take her over by the pit. This is all going to end here and now." Ryan said as he walked away.

* * *

Her head was spinning as she slowly realized that she was lying on a bed. Her head ached more then it had the day before. Realizing that she had once again been hit on the head it did not make her any happier. As her hands were bound she reached them both behind her head so she could feel the lump that had formed there as well. _Well at least now I have a matching set,_ she thought. After she had realized the ache in her head she slowly started to open her eyes to the light. Quickly closing them as the light entered her eyes. She then tried again only more slowly this time. As the room came into focus she looked around at her surroundings. As she was doing this the door opened and she turned quickly to see who her captor was. As their eyes met she was shocked at who stood before her. "Ryan?"

"Hello Phoebe. Long time no see."

"Not long enough." She replied

"Actually for me it was too long."

"What do you want?"

"The same as I've always wanted. You."

"We'll that will never happen."

"No. What if it meant saving your sisters?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"No. For all the trouble that you caused me; Yes I would. I know what they mean to you Phoebe. You're one weakness." He said as he approached her. Bending down he could almost feel her fear.

"Ryan you don't have to do this."

"True. But I want to." He said as he picked her up off the bed and pulled her close to him. Bending down he tried to kiss her only to have her pull away. Stepping back a bit he pulled back his hand and brought the back of it across her face. "That was for old times Phoebe." He said as he then pulled her roughly out the door.

--- ----

Piper was dragged roughly out the door of the cabin that she was in for the past several hours. The first thing she saw was Prue. "Prue."

"Piper." Prue answered as Piper was practically thrown at her big sister. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. you?"

"Yeah. Have you seen Phoebe?"

"No. Is she here?"

"I think so."

"It's Ryan again." Piper informed her sister

"I know, I saw him."

"So where the hell is Phoebe and what are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet." Prue said as she pulled Piper close to her. "We'll figure it out."

Prue noticed that the door to the other cabin was opening and two people were walking out of it. She recognized her sister immediately. "Phoebe." Prue said barely above a whisper. Causing Piper to turn in the direction that her big sister was looking.

Prue and Piper watched as Ryan lead their baby sister from the cabin.

"Well ladies I guess it all comes to this."

"Let her go Ryan." Prue demanded

"Oh I don't think you are in any position to demand anything Prue. You see I have plans for Phoebe." Ryan said as he stopped just above a pit.

Phoebe saw here sisters as she and Ryan emerged from the cabin. She saw the worry on Prue face, and it was mirrored on Pipers face as well. She walked just in front of him towards them. Stopping just above a pit.

"So here we are ladies. My final revenge. And you two get front row seats." He grabbed on to Phoebes arms and spun her around to face him.

"Good bye Phoebe. It was fun while it lasted."

Looking down to the pit Phoebe could see the cats pacing back and forth looking up at her. "Ryan please. Don't do this." Phoebe begged him.

"Sorry Phoebe this must be done." He said as he backed her up closer to the edge.

Prue and Piper watched in horror as Ryan and Phoebe moved closer to the edge. Neither sister saw what was in the pit but they had a pretty good idea just from the sounds alone. Prue thought fast as they took another step.

"Phoebe."

Looking at her sisters Phoebe just looked into their eyes. "I love you."

"**Nooo**." Prue yelled out and ran the few steps towards them. Grabbing Phoebes arm, Prue pushed Ryan away from her sister. Only it didn't quite work as she had wanted it to. Ryan had a firm grip on Phoebes other arm. When Prue pushed Ryan away from Phoebe he stumbled towards the pit, pulling Phoebe with him.

Both Prue and Piper watched in slow motion as their baby sister fell into the pit with Ryan and the wild cats


	12. Chapter 12

Prue and Piper just stood there not believing what had just happened. Piper walked up to where Prue was now standing near the edge of the pit. They both looked down to see if they could see Phoebe. However not wanting to get to close for fear of falling in themselves they could not see her, or Ryan for that matter.

They were pulled back from the edge suddenly by one of the men that Ryan had working for him.

"Let us go. It's over." Prue demanded.

"I don't think so." He said. "You could get us put away for kidnapping."

"So what are you gonna do kill us?" Piper Asked still wondering about Phoebe.

"That would be the most likely option at this time."

"Not if I can help it." Prue said.

She had a thought and hoped that it worked. Glaring over to the man in front of her she concentrated on her powers. She knew that by now, whatever they had drugged her with might just be out of her system by now. To her relief she was right as she watched the man flying across the small clearing.

Turning quickly to Piper she started to untie her sisters hands. While explaining to her what Phoebe and her had figured out earlier that day. Also letting Piper know that they had vanquished the demon.

"Prue, what about Phoebe?" Piper said quietly as she looked back over to the direction of the pit.

"I don't know Piper. We have to believe that she is ok."

* * *

Phoebe screamed as Ryan and her fell over the edge. Not sure how deep it was she braced herself for the impact that she hoped would come soon. She could feel Ryan's hand still holding her by the wrist. Then just as suddenly she hit the ground. The impact causing Ryan to lose his hold on her.

"Oh god what did I land on?" she said as she tried to recover from the fall.

Looking around quickly she could see Ryan not two feet from her: not moving. Trying to stand she then saw the movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning towards it slowly she could make out the large main of the lion. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she then could make even more cats pacing around her almost sizing her up to see what she would do. She slowly stood to her feet and prayed that she could call her powers before the cats decided to make their move.

The cats seemed to just watch her at first. Having had their territory invaded suddenly like that. It did not take them long however to start to advance on the two intruders. They could sense that one was injured and could smell his blood. Suddenly one decided it was time to eat and lunged at Phoebe.

Phoebe saw the big cat come at her just in time to tuck out of his way. Sending a searing pain through her ribs where she had landed earlier. Concentrating on her power she then started to levitate up to the top of the pit. The cat took one more chance at her and swatted at her legs as she rose above him.

Reaching the top Phoebe saw Prue and Piper walking towards the edge of the pit she could see the worry on their faces. They both spotted her and ran the rest of the way to the edge. Prue used her power to move Phoebe over the edge and into their arms.

"Oh God Phoebe, are you ok?" Piper asked concerned.

"I am now." She said hugging her sisters.

Behind them they could hear the cats in the pit. Turning to the edge Phoebe looked down at where Ryan had fallen. All she saw were the cats crowded together over his body. With only the signs of his blood on their fur. Turning back quickly Phoebe put her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from being sick. However the hand there did not stop the rush she felt coming up her throat. Bending over she was sick from the site she had just witnessed.

The few men that were left watched the girls from a distance. They had seen Prue throw Bill across the clearing and he was still lying there unconscious. Then they watched as Phoebe levitated out of the pit below. Realizing that there may be more to these three then they were first led to believe and decided to let them be.

After Phoebe was done being sick she sat on the ground as the pain in her ribs and on her leg became too much.

"Phoebe what's wrong?" Piper asked sitting next to her sister.

"I think I landed on something hard down there." She managed to get out

Prue bent down at the thought that her sister was more injured then before. "Where does it hurt Phoebe?" she asked gently.

"Everywhere." She managed between the tears.

"Ok come on, lets get you inside one of these cabins." Prue suggested as she helped her sister stand

"**OOUUCH**."

"What?" Piper asked

"My leg."

Both Prue and Piper looked down at Phoebes leg and could see the blood through her jeans.

"Ok come on." Prue said picking Phoebe up carefully with her power. "Piper did you see a radio or anything in the cabin you were in?"

"Actually yeah. Why?"

"I'll tend to Phoebe and you can call the Coast Guard and get these guys taken care of. Maybe also give Darryl a call."

They walked back in to the cabin that Piper was in earlier. Leaving the men outside to wonder what was going on. Without their leader they didn't know what to do.

"Let's get out of here before they call the cops."

"What about Bill?"

"Leave him. Let's get going." The three remaining men made their way down the hill to their boat anchored at the shore.

Prue had seen the men leave, through the window above the bed she had laid Phoebe on. She knew they were going to their boat but was more concerned about Phoebe. Looking down at her sister she tended to her visible wounds. Wrapping a bandage around her lower leg where the cat had managed to catch her, and then applying ice to her ribs and her head. She had also found some aspirin, which Phoebe was very grateful for.

Piper had found the radio and was able to get a hold of the Coast Guard who said they would send a boat out right away and another to look for the Lady Rose. They would also contact Darryl at the station and advise him of their situation.

"Ok, they said they would be here in about two hours." Piper said sitting on the bed next to Phoebe and Prue. "How you doing honey?"

"Sore but I'll be ok with you two here now."

"Try and get some sleep Phoebe." Prue told her sister.

Closing her eyes Phoebe was soon fast asleep, having the comfort on the knowledge that she was with her sisters.

Sitting up by her sister leaning against he wall, Piper just sat there stroking her sisters' head as she slept.

"You hungry Prue?"

"A bit, you?"

"Let me see what I can come up with while we wait." Piper said getting off the bed and heading to the small kitchen.

Finding some food she made a two sandwiches saving enough to make Phoebe one later. Sitting on the bed with Phoebe sleeping beside them they sat in silence eating their sandwich.

Prue had moved up on the bed and Phoebe by instinct curled up next to her big sister. Prue could feel herself starting to fall asleep but tried to fight it off.

"Prue stop fighting it." Piper smiled at her oldest sister

"What?"

"Sleep. Just give into it. I'll wake you when they get here."

"Piper I'm fine."

"No you're exhausted. Now close your eyes and go to sleep." Piper told her.

"Ok. If it will stop you from fusing." Prue said as she stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"It will." Piper replied with a smile.

Within a few minutes Prue was also fast a sleep. Piper just looked down on her two sleeping sisters and had to chuckle to herself. Picking up the dishes she took them in to the kitchen. Coming back and sitting next to her sisters. and then just watched them sleep.

* * *

The Coast Guard arrived and had managed to get the girls down to the boat and safely back to San Francisco without even waking Phoebe. A few of the guys couldn't believe that she hadn't woken. Prue and Piper explained that Phoebe is not the easiest person in the world to wake up.

Arriving at SFMH, Darryl was there waiting for them. They had heard from the Coast Guard that they had caught up with the Lady Rose and that the three men were in custody and that they had also picked up Bill from the island.

"So what happened anyway?" Darryl asked as Prue and Piper waited to hear about Phoebe.

They filled him on the whole story and that it was Ryan that was once again trying to get even with Phoebe for getting him arrested years ago when they were in school. And that he figured what better way to get at her was through her sisters.

"Phoebe Halliwells family?"

"Right here. How is she?" Prue got up and stepped towards the doctor

"I've given her a mild sedative for now but she'll be ok. She has a mild concussion from her two blows to her head, a few broken ribs from her fall and I've given her fifteen stitches in her lower leg were the cat got her. I'd like to keep her over night though just to keep an eye on her though.

"Actually Dr. I think she would do much better at home." Prue said with determination

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she's not really big on hospitals."

"Ok if you're sure. I would suggest waking her up a couple times during the night to give her the medication and to make sure she doesn't slip into a coma."

"Thank you Dr."

"You're welcome. I'll let the nurses know that she won't be staying."

* * *

That night at the Manor Phoebe lay on the couch thinking of the day's events.

"Penny for your thoughts." Prue said from behind her sister.

"Sorry?"

"You seemed sort of lost there. I was just wondering what you were thinking about?"

"The past few days. He almost got me this time." Phoebe answered quietly

Prue wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled her towards her, "We would never have let that happen Phoebe."

"He almost got you guys too though" she said before adding one more thought quietly. "Why was I such a troublemaker?"

"Phoebe this is not your fault. It was Ryan's. It was then and it is now."

"Maybe."

"Phoebe stop it." Prue said as she pulled her sister a bit tighter. "Try and get some sleep. I'll stay right here. And then we can have our little discussion about you pulling me over a cliff into water." Prue said with a small laugh.

"Yeah well it wasn't that easy for me either you know." Phoebe answered with a laugh of her own.

"Hey what's going on in here? I thought you were supposed to be resting?"

"I am. We were just talking about our little flight off a cliff."

"Yeah we'll that we will all discuss later." Piper said, "Now, you get some rest." She said to Phoebe

"Yes Mom." She answered with a cheeky smile. Resting her head on Prue's shoulder she drifted off to sleep.

"She'll be ok Piper. Stop worrying."

"I always worry and so do you when it comes to her."

"True, but this time she's ok. He is out of her life and ours forever."

"And for that I'm thankful for."

"Yeah but I guess the old saying wasn't true for him though."

"How's that?" Piper asked

"Third time was definitely not the Charm for him."

They sat and talked while Phoebe slept. Another demon from the underworld and their past was gone. As long as they were together they would slowly chip away at whatever the Source threw their way. For together they were a force of good that no evil could with stand. But it was their bond as sisters that would last forever and get through anything.


End file.
